Ata
Attila "Ata" Huntsman was a XERRD shinobi who infiltrated Dino Attack Team as a communications expert. Biography Early Life Attila Huntsman was born to a clan of marauders known as the Huntsmen, who raided settlements across the Nimbus System. When they raided a village in Forbidden Valley, they were ambushed by a samurai army. Because Attila was only an infant, he was spared and given to Master Yogen, who raised Attila and trained him as a shinobi. When the village was overtaken by the Maelstrom, Attila learned about a prophecy foretelling a Minifig who could banish the Maelstrom from a whole planet. Attila led his fellow villagers to safety, but was forced to leave Master Yogen behind. As they traveled across Forbidden Valley, they were attacked by Dark Ronin led by a now-corrupted Master Yogen. Attila defeated his former sensei in a duel, and they were rescued by Nexus Force. Vowing to avenge his fallen sensei by forever defeating the Maelstrom, Attila joined Nexus Force's Paradox faction so that he could look for the one in the prophecy. During this time, he became a technology and communications expert. After several years of working for Paradox, he met Dr. Rex and, in meditation, determined him to be the chosen one and took a great deal of interest in his activities. XERRD Attila Huntsman's skills as a master infiltrator prompted Dr. Rex to offer Attila the opportunity to join his new organization Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Destruction. Attila Huntsman accepted the offer, retired from Paradox, and joined XERRD. After XERRD accidentally corrupted a Temple of Creation with the Maelstrom Crystal, Attila grew worried that the Maelstrom might spread too quickly. Therefore, in an effort to fulfill the prophecy, he suggested to Dr. Rex the possibility of controlling the Maelstrom. Although it is unconfirmed whether or not it was a direct result of his suggestion, Attila blamed himself for Dr. Rex's attempt to inject himself with a minute Maelstrom sample. Although Attila was initially horrified by Dr. Rex's plans for the Dino Attack, Dr. Rex promised that XERRD would eradicate the Maelstrom from the planet once they had succeeded. After this, Attila saw the Dino Attack as an opportunity for Dr. Rex to harness his powers to control the Maelstrom. When the Dino Attack began and Dino Attack Team was founded to defeat the Mutant Dinos, Attila suggested infiltrating their new enemy, and so Dr. Rex planted Rex into the Dino Attack Team. When this plan backfired, Attila Huntsman was assigned with the task of joining Dino Attack Team and keeping tabs on the team's actions. Attila decided that the best way to achieve this was to act as a communications expert, since this occupation would give him access to all messages sent by the team's members, whether through radio or through PDA text messages. Operating under the nickname of "Ata", Attila was planted in Antarctica to blend in with the refugees. Claiming that his desire was to do something that the world would remember him for, Ata took the first boat back to LEGO City and joined Dino Attack Team, shortly after the supposed deaths of Rex and Claw. Dino Attack Team Shortly after joining Dino Attack Team, Ata met elite agent Zero in the Dino Attack Headquarters mess hall and brought him coffee as a sign of friendship. Ata listened intently to Zero's fantastic stories about working with Rex, even as these stories became increasingly detached from reality. After Zero returned from a mission to LEGO Studios, Ata saw that the elite agent was being discharged from the team due to his mental state. Ata discussed this with Semick, who tried to comfort him over the apparent loss of a close friend. One of Ata's first assignments was to watch the GPS system in Dino Attack Headquarters, in order to warn the team of any invaders, whether they were ShadowTech, Shadows, or Mutant Dinos, as well as to detect the presence of any Dino Attack agents in LEGO City. During this assignment, Ata noticed something odd: the GPS was picking up signals from Rex and Claw, and claimed that they were in the same position as two sentient Mutant T-Rexes who identified themselves as "Maw" and "Claw". Although Ata tried to dismiss it as a mere glitch, Chupacabra insisted otherwise, forcing Ata to drive a Fire Hammer to the location of "Maw" and "Claw". Along the way, Ata determined that "Maw" and "Claw" must have really been Rex and Claw. Under Chupa's supervision, he woke up Digger, and together they wanted until "Maw" and "Claw" fell asleep before taking blood samples from each T-Rex. Bringing the blood back to Dino Attack Headquarters, a scientist confirmed Ata's theory that "Maw" and "Claw" were Rex and Amanda. Ata and Digger drove to a nearby Dino Attack Outpost, where the other founding members were. Bringing Specs, Shadow, and Viper, Ata and Digger returned to the parking lot where Rex and Amanda were, and confronted the two Mutant T-Rexes. Rex then confirmed Ata's findings and revealed their identities, allowing Dino Attack scientists to cure their mutations. After this incident, Ata gained a trusted reputation among the Dino Attack Team. He was alleviated from his GPS duties and allowed to operate as a communications expert. During this job, he learned much information about the Dino Attack Team that he fed back to XERRD, including the tensions between Dino Attack agents who considered themselves "idealists" versus "realists". Occasionally, at Dino Attack Team's least convenient moments, Ata would enable a communications block. LEGO Island Ata participated in the mission to LEGO Island and saw large numbers of Mutant T-Rexes near the L.E.G.O. Radio Station. Knowing that the Constructopedia contained a venom that attracted Mutant Dinos, he took the book inside the radio station. Pretending to be trapped inside the destroyed building, he took control of L.E.G.O. Radio and sent a message through to the other L.E.G.O. Radios on the island, including one in the Information Center which was heard by Rex, Amanda, Frozeen, Sam Throramebi, Sam Race, Reptile, and Coral. By the time the group arrived, Ata appeared to be wounded and weakened. They brought him outside the L.E.G.O. Radio Station and lifted him onto a T-1 Typhoon. Ata was brought back to Dino Attack Headquarters to recover from his wounds. Because Ata recovered fairly quickly, he resumed his job of maintaining Dino Attack Team's communications and noticed several coded messages containing information regarding a secret mission to Antarctica, which was overseen by Shadow and Viper behind Digger's back. He planted a Maelstrom-Infected Brick in Digger's office and sent the information to Cam O'Cozy, a XERRD android planted in Dino Attack Team, to stir tensions between idealists and realists. After recovering from his wounds, Ata and Sam Race patrolled the Phanta Sea in a T-1 Typhoon, waiting for the reformation of LEGO Island. When LEGO Island was restored, the helicopter was landed, and Ata stepped out to congratulate the Dino Attack agents on their victory. However, during this celebration, Ata told the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids to execute Order 66, causing them to betray Dino Attack Team and paralyze Rex. Rising Action To ensure that he still had good standing among his fellow Dino Attack agents, Ata later talked with Rex and Amanda in the hospital wing of Dino Attack Headquarters. He filled them in on what happened while they were in the Torn World. Rex thanked him for all the work he did for the Dino Attack Team, and proclaimed his trust in Ata. Ata later informed Zenna of the mission to Adventurers' Island. Ata continued working with Dino Attack's computers, communications, and radars, as well as other technology. This time, he was assigned by Specs to search for any communications that were sent to Cam O'Cozy during the Antarctica mission. As the mole who informed O'Cozy of the Antarctica mission, Ata was able to stall finding results throughout the length of the concurrent Adventurers' Island mission. In addition, Ata was assigned by Specs to keep him constantly updated on the various missions around the world, such as the campaign at Castle Cove and the activities of the Second Headquarters Squad. When he created a communications block in the Adventurers' Island mission, he was pressured by Specs to do all that he could to get around it, forcing Ata to ultimately disable the block. However, Specs noted that Ata often dropped by his office without any news or update at all, in an attempt by Ata to eavesdrop on private meetings of the founding members. Mole Hunt After the success of the Second Headquarters Squad at Gold City and the rest of the Dino Attack Team at Adventurers' Island, with a final battle looming on the horizon, Ata decided it was time to act. He stole Spy's briefcase and used the disguises inside to disguise himself as Specs; anyone who would see him in his disguise would be too stunned to react. He lured out Engineer and killed him, stirring paranoia and distrust in the Dino Attack Team. After a fight between Trigger and Amanda Claw, Ata was able to salvage Amanda's knife, which had been cast aside during the argument. Ata used this knife to murder Medic and Sniper, leaving it in the back of the latter in order to create suspicions that Amanda was behind the killings. Ata followed Soldier, Heavy, and Scout to the room of the Portal Operations Team, where he killed them. Rex was also in the room, but as Ata was disguised as Specs, he tricked the elite agent into believing that Specs was the murderer. After tormenting Rex with this knowledge, Ata attempted to wrap up this loose end by luring Rex and Amanda into Specs's office while the team leader was working with Frozeen. However, it turned out that Specs had finished working with Frozeen and had already returned to his office. When Ata entered the room in his Specs disguise, he unintentionally gave away the fact that Specs was framed. Although he tried to escape, Ata was quickly incapacitated by Amanda, and his true identity was revealed by Specs before he was taken away by Pharisee. Ata made it clear that he would only speak to Rex, since Rex was a former XERRD mole. During the interrogation, Ata revealed his true motivations and explained that he was behind the Hybrids' betrayal and the Antarctica riots. When Ata claimed that XERRD's intentions were for the greater good, Rex revealed that XERRD had been manipulated by Baron Typhonus, leaving Ata shocked that he had been deceived. Ata was held in the highest-security prison available in Dino Attack Headquarters. However, using the skills he acquired as a shinobi, Ata managed to escape his cell and tried to sneak out of Dino Attack Headquarters. He was spotted and pursued by Rex, Frozeen, Amanda, Zachary Virchaus, Minerva Fabello, and Greybeard. Ata nearly escaped the building, but was incapacitated by Ben Gunn and subsequently shot and killed by Greybeard, who wished to avenge all the deaths caused by the Antarctica riots. Abilities and Traits Attila Huntsman was a skilled infiltrator, capable of blending in with nearly any group of people. Ata was also skilled with computers and communications, allowing him to operate much Dino Attack technology that would give him useful information. Although Ata claimed to be a poor fighter, he was actually skilled at knife combat, which had been taught to him by Master Yogen. As a shinobi, Ata was capable of sneaking around, hiding himself in the shadows, and slipping past any security system. Ata was thought to be a friendly and resourceful guy who was not incredibly social but always appreciated it whenever someone else trusted him. In actuality, Attila Huntsman was a cunning and smug individual who cared little about his fellow Dino Attack agents and eagerly manipulated them using paranoia and suspicion to turn them against one another. While working for the team, he claimed that his primary motivation was to do something that the world will remember him for. To an extent, this was true; one of his life goals was to make a name for himself and, in doing so, distance himself with the notorious reputation of the Huntsmen. Despite being a traitor to Dino Attack Team, one of Ata's key characteristics is his fierce sense of loyalty and devotion to Master Yogen and Dr. Rex. He was devastated by having to kill the corrupted Master Yogen, and so vowed to do whatever it took to destroy the Maelstrom forever, even if it meant an apocalypse for the LEGO Planet. Attila strongly believed that everything he did was for the greater good and would help Dr. Rex fulfill Master Yogen's prophecy of banishing the Maelstrom. This ultimately caused him to suffer a breakdown upon realizing that he was tricked and manipulated by the Darkitect. Quotes Trivia *Ata was not originally meant to be a major character of Dino Attack RPG. Ata was not even originally named; he was given the name "Ata" after a few posts of referring to him simply as an anonymous agent. He was used again in the LEGO Island mission over three years later as a reference the older days of the RPG, during which he was recast as XERRD's mole. *''The Huntsman'' is a short story that was written to delve into Ata's past, explaining his motivations for working with XERRD. *Due to having been born and raised in the Nimbus System, Ata refers to the LEGO Planet as "Earth" instead of "LEGO Planet". *Attila Huntsman's nickname "Ata" was coined by Dr. Rex. However, because it was only used in private conversations and therefore could not betray his true loyalties, he used it as his codename while working for Dino Attack Team. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:PeabodySam Category:XERRD Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters